fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jace Dispel
Jonathan "Jace" Dispel is a Mage of Fairy Tail within wherein he is a member of Team Bella and a part time member of Team Natsu. Appearance Jace has a spiky mess of black/brown hair and light gray eyes. His black Shadow Hunter guild symbol is located on his left pectoral. It is later replaced by the Fairy Tail symbol. Jace typically dresses casually in plain shirts, pants and jackets. He does not consistently wear the same type of clothing. Jace's battle gear consists of a black body suit with steel shoulder pads fastened with cords that intersect at Jace's chest. He wears leather gloves and his rapier is strapped to his belt. Personality Jace is laid back, down to earth guy who likes taking it easy. He is described as a slacker who loves ending conversations with put downs. Jace likes to relax and doesnt like fighting a senseless fight. When battle has reason, Jace wont hold back. He fights to his fullest when he has a reason. He will always have his comrades' backs. Magic and Abilities Concealment Magic: Jace is a Concealer Mage. He can conceal people, places, and other things, but he can also conceal on section of a thing, which makes his magic unique. He is the only one who can conceal himself, and he can sense things through concealment. He also knows the old concealment runes. *'Concealment resistance': Jace is unaffected by the effects of concealment with the exception of his own. He also can see through concealment barriers. *'Hidden Human': Jace can cause himself to be invisible to others that are not concealment mages. He can conceal one more person other than himself. This spell is unique to the Dispel family. *'No See Shell': Jace can make a spherical barrier that can conceal himself and others. *'Unnamed Concealment Spell': Jace can create a small barrier that conceals one part of something, shown when he "censored" Gray's nudity *'Hidden Darkness Soul Stealer': Jace creates an orb around the intended victims. The victims are stranded in darkness and seemingly disappear from existance. As long as they are in the sphere, no one except other Concealment Mages are able to see them and everyone's memory is modified to believe the people inside the orb never existed. If they are left in the orb too long, they will disappear from existance. Dispel: Jace is able to use the Dispel magic to dispel attacks against him. This ranges to absorbing Dragon Slayer Magic and dispelling Requip: the Knight's armor. *'Moon Drip': Jace has mentioned that Sebastian taught him Moon Drip, though the ability to do so has yet to be shown. Rune Master: by studying old concealment runes, Jace has a knowledge of other runes as well. During the S-class promotion trial, he was able to rewrite Freed Justine's runes for himself and Han Gauss, which is said to be very difficult and complicated. Hand to Hand Combatant: Jace a formittable hand to hand combatant. Though ultimately defeated, he could battle in a friendly fight versus Bella Onyx, a master hand to hand combatant. Equipment Verschwinden: Jace's rapier. The metal is made as clear as glass and as strong as steel. Many enemies mistake it to be made of glass. A string of metal is wrapped around the handle and set with a row of diamonds. He uses it to aid with his spells. Book of Runes: the book that records all the known runes of the world. Jace had memorized every single rune in the book. History Jace's older sister was murdered by a demon when he was young. He has had a fear of demons since then. Since then, his parents became addicted to drugs and alcohol. They became abusive. Their mother even became a prostitute. Seeing this, his older brother Sebastian took him and ran away from their home. They joined the Shadow Hunter guild, ehich later turnwd out to be a bad idea. Shadow Hunter was a dark guild, but the master, Umbris Waylay, refused to let them leave. One day, Jace got lost in a town and couldnt find his way back. He later and joined Fairy Tail. Three years prior to the beginning of the story, he was beaten by Bella Onyx. Since then he has become a key member in her team. He has enough potential to be an S-class Mage, but he always slacks off the jobs. Trivia *Jace was named after Jace Herondale from the Mortal Instruments series. His siblings Sebastian and Ella as well as Maryse Greenwood were also named after Mortal Instruments characters. His other guild, Shadow Hunter, was named after the Shadowhunter species in the same bookseries. The guild symbol is actually a modified rune from the bookseries. *Jace's surname is Dispel because nothing else seemed right. *Sometimes the creator pictures him with blonde hair like his namesake from the MI series. *Originally Jace's shirts had slogans on them. *If Jace had a voice actor, it would have been Steve Staley. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Mage